Illusion désillusion?
by Nathy91
Summary: OS pour le concours des interdit écrit à 4 mains avec Kalika-ma et moi même. Un jasper Alice. public avertis merci


**La relation interdite: Hidden Desires Contest** !

**Titre : Illusion fantasque ?**

**OS écris à 4 mains : Kalika-ma et Nathy**

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : damn-addict-lemon. forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces)

Ma femme est devenue empoisonnante. Sa jalousie qui au départ m'amusait devient ingérable, pas un jour ne passe sans qu'elle me fasse une scène. Je ne la quitte pas parce-que je l'aime, mais j'ai de plus en plus de mal à supporter tout cela.

Je suis musicien et comédien, elle doit bien comprendre que je ne peux ne pas répondre à mes fans. Qui de toutes évidence est essentiellement composé de jeunes femmes et non d'hommes, à qui la faute ? Elle oublie que c'est ainsi que nous nous sommes rencontrés ?

Un soir la crise a été plus violente que les autres fois, elle est partie en claquant la porte me laissant là comme un con. Je me suis dit ça lui passera elle va vite revenir. Mais les heures, les jours passe sans son retour. Je me sens vide sans elle, son excentricité et ses caprices me manquent.

J'ai du mal à respire je perds le sommeil. Je culpabilise de ne pas l'avoir retenue, où est elle ? J'ai appelé les hôpitaux appelé les rares personnes dont je me suis souvenu être ses amis. Toutes mes recherches restent vaines, ça me fait mal et commence à déprimer.

Je tente de noyer ce vide par l'alcool, mon bar personnel éclusé, j'ai encore soif. Je veux oublier et boire est la seule solution que j'ai trouvée. Alors pour la énième fois depuis ce jour noir, j'écume les bars, histoire d'étancher ma soif. J'entre dans le premier bar qui se trouve sur mon chemin, prends place sur un tabouret et commande ce qu'il y a de plus fort.

_Alors, mon grand ça ne va pas fort ! Tiens, bois ça, ça va te rebooster._

_Un autre, s'il vous plait._

_T'es sur ?_

Voila que la serveuse veux jouer les samaritaines. C'est bien ma veine, je lui lance un regard noir et agite mon billet sous ses yeux.

_Un autre ou je vais ailleurs !_

_Te fâches pas, tiens mais je ne suis pas certaine que…_

Trou noir.

Je me retrouve à poils sur un lit douillet avec une érection douloureuse qui ferait pâlir un acteur porno. Une odeur d'encens flotte dans la pièce, un marteau piqueur a élu domicile dans mon crane. Je tente de me redresser mais je ne peux pas mes mains sont attachées à la tête de lit.

Comment suis-je arrivé ici ? Je tente de me libérer mais les liens sont trop serrés. J'entends du bruit dans la pièce voisine.

_Eh ! Y a quelqu'un ? Aidez-moi s'il vous plait !_

Personne ne répond. Je perds patience. Mes poignets me font de plus en plus mal, l'armée de bourdon qui habite ma tête me rend dingue. J'ai soif et envie de me soulager.

_Putain, arrêtez vos conneries, je ne trouve pas ça drôle, détachez moi !_

_Nos conneries ? Ou les tiennes ?_

Je me stop net, cette voix me dit quelque chose. Non ce n'est pas possible, ce ne peut pas être elle. J'aimerais tant me frotter les yeux pour vérifier que je ne rêve pas. C'est impossible, ma femme est là dans l'encadrement de cette porte. Et pourtant … c'est bien elle, même aveuglé par la clarté qui pénètre la pièce. Je la reconnais entre miles : mon Alice.

Son regard est triste, presque mort. Un sourire sans joie est accroché à ses si jolis lèvres. Elle s'approche de moi et je peux constater qu'elle a pleuré. A cause de moi c'est sur.

_Je le savais. Oui je savais que tu me trompais. Je ne suis pas folle, non je ne suis pas folle._

Je tente de démentir crie que je n'ai rien fait. Mais elle pose un de ses doigts contre ma bouche pour me signifier de me taire.

_Ne te fatigue avec tes salades Jasper. Arrête de te mentir à toi-même et regarde-toi._

Je m'exécute à contre cœur. Ce que je vois m'effraye mon corps est recouvert d'une multitude de griffures. Le genre d'écorchures qui ne sont pas innocentes, mais le résultat d'ébats violent. Je ne peux que me rendre à l'évidence : je suis coupable. Ma femme n'aurais jamais pu me laisser de telles traces, elle ce ronge les ongles. C'est un tic que je lui reproche souvent.

Mon mal de tête ne s'améliore pas bien au contraire. Il s'accentue de minutes en minutes alors que je m'efforce de me souvenir de ma fin de soirée de la veille. Rien de rien, la perte de mémoire total. J'ai décidément trop bu dans ce bar. Elle doit le comprendre car elle me demande :

_Tu ne te souviens toujours de rien ?_

Je m'oblige à remuer la tête de gauche à droite.

_C'est triste, je ne pensais pas devoir en arriver à tel extrémité. Mais tu m'obliges à t'offrir une piqûre de rappel. _

Elle souffre c'est plus que visible, je suis un moins que rien. Elle murmure dans sa barbe quelque que chose qui semble être : _«____j'aurais tellement aimé me tromper__**.**__ »_

Elle s'éloigne de moi. Sort de la pièce avant de revenir quelques minutes plus tard. Elle pose un lecteur DVD portatif sur le coussin à ma droite, je commence à réaliser que j'ai été piégé.

_Tiens, ces images vont te rafraichir la mémoire._

Elle appuie sur « play » et observe mes réactions. Mes yeux implorent le pardon, mais son regard est froid et vide de toute pitié.

_Regarde l'écran !_

Oh non, je n'ai pas pu faire ses choses là c'est impossible. Ce qui défile sous mes yeux est digne d'un film classé X et j'en suis l'acteur principal. Dans un éclair de compréhension je reconnais la fille du bar. Je ne peux m'empêcher de la trouver sexy. Et je sens que mon érection déjà ériger désir reprendre la partit. C'est douloureux j'ai honte de mes actes mais plus les images défilent plus mon corps se tend. J'ai envie de vomir, devant ma lâcheté ma faiblesse pour l'attraction de la chaire.

_Alice, je t'en supplie._

_Arrête, tu m'as trahi. tu me m'as même pas retenue, tu es lamentable regarde toi ! Et tout ça pourquoi ? Pour t'adonner à tes pulsions de males ! C'est mal Jasper très mal, tu n'as pas idée à quel point tu me déçois._

_Stp. Stop j'ai compris…_

Mais les images ne s'arrêtent pas ma femme continue de me punir. Malgré moi je ne peux m'empêcher de fixer les images qui défilent sur l'écran. La voix de ma partenaire se détache de nos gémissements pour me dire.

_Jasper ! J'aimerais que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi ! _

Et elle coupe juste au moment où j'allais savoir ce qui a suivit. Je la regarde, n'ose rien dire, mon regard parle pour moi. Elle me fixe, son visage semble un bref instant s'adoucir, elle s'approche de mon oreille et murmure.

_Tes envies lubriques vont être assouvie, amuse toi bien car c'est la dernière fois. Il n'est pas sur que tu t'en remettes._

_Alice, pardonne-moi, je t'aime!_

Elle me décroche une gifle monumentale, je l'ai bien mérité. Elle remet le DVD en route et sort de la chambre, une caméra sur trépied pointe en ma direction. Je l'appel, me confond en excuses, mais elle ne veut rien entendre. Je me concentre sur l'écran, va-t-il me permettre de comprendre ce qui va suivre ? Et ce qui m'est arrivé.

La vision du corps svelte me rend encore plus dur. Mon érection ne faiblie pas un seul instant ce qui trahi mon envie de gouter sa peau laiteuse, sentir ses lèvres sur mon gland, j'en soupir d'aise. Mes yeux croisent l'objectif de la caméra. J'ai des remords de ressentir ses choses là pour une autre que ma femme, mais je ne peux contrôler mes pulsions. Je tente une dernière fois de faire revenir ma femme en l'invitant à soulager ma clarinette en me jouant un air qu'elle connait si bien. Mais sans succès pourtant ses termes la font fléchir habituellement, mais pas cette fois.

Sur le petit écran la bouche pulpeuse de mon amante s'ouvre je vais enfin s'avoir :

_Prend moi ! Je veux que tu me fasses monter au septième ciel, je veux voir les étoiles, décroche moi la lune, envoie moi ta fusée et lâche ta purée sur mes sommets._

_Humm oh oui ! Tout ce que tu veux je suis ton esclave sexuel fait de moi ce qui te plait._

Cette phrase sort de ma bouche, comme un éclair je comprends que mon fantasme d'être dominé a été assouvie la nuit dernière. Cette demande je l'avais inscrite sur mon carnet noir mélangé à mes partitions. L'écriture est ma manière d'extériorisé toutes ses choses qui me hantent et me permet de résister à l'envie d'exorciser mon « mauvais moi ». Pourtant j'avais craqué face à une femme : ma maitresse. Où donc est elle passée? Alice l'a telle payé… éliminée ?

Mon pénis devient douloureux, il a besoin de cracher son venin. Je ne peux me soulager sans mes mains, je bascule mon bassin sur le coté, tente de frotter mon membre contre le matelas pour décongestionner mon gland. Ma sève s'écoule au bout de quelques mouvements de ma part, mais l'érection réapparait aussitôt. De m'être soulager à diminuer quelque peut mon mal de crane, j'ai soif mes lèvres sont sèches ma bouche pâteuse.

J'entends des bruits de pas. Mon esprit ce met à espérer que ma femme ai changé d'avis, et vienne me délivrer. Mais quand je lève les yeux je ne peux m'empêcher de déglutir. Ce n'est pas Alice qui est revenue. Non c'est la serveuse qui se tient devant moi. Elle ne porte qu'une paire de talon aiguille et un loup couvrant une partis de son visage.

_Oh, ce n'est pas bien ça, il m'était destiné ce breuvage qui t'as autorisé à le gâcher ? Regarde, il y en a partout. Alice a bien fait de te doper, je vais pouvoir assouvir tes envies et calmer mes ardeurs. J'ai même une surprise pour toi, tu sais ce que tu m'as demandé hier soir, on va bien s'amuser._

_Je ne me souviens pas du tout de ce qui a pu se passer hier, je viens de le découvrir sur les images de ce DVD, pouvez-vous me détacher ? C'est un mal entendu, j'en suis navré…_

_Ah non désolée je ne peux pas, et ne le souhaite pas à vrai dire, pas tout de suite en tout cas, je me suis donnée du mal à trouver ce que tu m'as demandé_.

_Mais je n'ai rien demandé._

_Ah mais tu as la mémoire courte. Je t'avais pourtant conseillé d'arrêter de boire. Mais ce n'est pas grave tu vas adorer, je peux dire que ton imagination perverse me plait beaucoup_.

Je ne réponds pas, je tente de m'isoler ferme les yeux, et réfléchis. Qu'ai-je bien pu avoir imaginé et consigné d'autre ? Mon esprit lubrique n'a pas de limites. Je le sais mais, je me vois mal en faire part à cette inconnue. L'image de mon carnet s'imposa une nouvelle fois dans mon esprit. Tout est lié. Je balais la pièce du regard à la recherche de mes vêtements, l'avais-je avec moi ? Non, ce n'est pas possible je ne l'ai pas touché depuis la veille du départ de ma femme. Il me manque une pièce du puzzle et je sens qu'elle a pour nom Alice.

Soudain un frisson me parcours. Je rouvre les yeux, la brunette déverse sur mon corps un gel mentholé qui brule mes plaies. Cette sensation de froid et de chaud accroît mon envie de la faire crier sur mon pieu tendu. Je suis fou, sa langue glisse sur ses lèvres pulpeuses. Sa poitrine généreuse fièrement érigées, me donne envie de gober ses pointes.

Elle se faufile félinement entre mes jambes, ses yeux chocolat m'hypnotisent, elle lape mon gland pour nettoyer le foutre qui s'en est écoulé, puis prend ma bite en sandwich entre ses globes, en envoyant des coups de langues sur son sommet lorsqu'il s'approche de sa bouche. C'est si bon, je décide d'oublier la caméra et me laisse aller.

Je ne contrôle rien soumis au bon plaisir de la Dame qui joue de son corps sur le mien. A chaque fois que je me sens proche de venir elle ralenti le rythme ou s'éloigne. Je ne peux que la supplier de m'offrir une délivrance. Elle me sourie, me nargue et continue son manège encore et encore. C'est douloureux et tellement bon à la fois ! Alice a raison je ne vais pas ressortir indemne de cette histoire. Elle veut me punir en me faisant subir les choses démentes que j'ai écris.

Mon inconnue j'aimerais connaitre son nom. Je veux jouir en le criant. C'est une trahison de plus pour mon couple. Mais de toute façon il est trop tard ma femme va me trainer dans la boue et me dépouiller par l'entremise d'avocats et des médiats.

_S'il te plait, j'aimerais connaitre ton prénom._

_Mais tu le connais Jasper. Tu me connais… Et tu mérites une punition pour cet affront supplémentaire. _

Elle se relève et sort de la pièce je me sens vide d'un coup, j'ai froid. Mon moi enseveli rejaillis, avec ce besoin de perversité, mon corps la réclame. Mes vœux ne tardent pas à être exaucer. Ma maitresse est revenue de sa démarche féline elle s'approche de moi. Elle tient quelque chose derrière son dos. Je frémis d'envie et de peur. Je sais que ce qui vas suivre est tous droit sortit d'une divagation que j'ai noté dans ce fichu carnet.

Son sourire malicieux ne présage rien de bon. Nos regards se croisent, je tente de lire dans le chocolat des ses iris. Sa langue vient taquiner mes lèvres. Je tente de lui chiper un baiser, mais elle s'échappe pour venir gouté la substance mentholée étaler sort mon torse. Sa main est de retour son mon pieu, Elle caresse un instant avant d'y passer un anneau qui se met à vibrer instantanément, ce qui m'envoie des décharges de plaisir.

Satisfaite de son petit effet, ma brunette présente sa petite chatte dégoulinante contre ma bouche. Sa peau est lisse et douce contre mes lèvres. C'est avec un appétit non dissimuler que je lape le divin nectar qui s'écoule de son antre. J'aime ce baisé intime à cet instant elle m'appartient. Son bassin bouge sous les assauts de ma langue sur son bouton de chair. Elle gémit se tord plante ses ongles dans ma chair quand son orgasme la dévaste.

J'ai faim, non je suis affamer ! J'ai mal à la bite et se foutu anneau ne m'aide pas bien au contraire. Il renforce juste l'effet de leurs dope me gardant en éveille encore et encore. Mon seul soulagement serait de la prendre et de la pilonner jusqu'à plus soif. Mais avant ça je veux qu'elle me libère. J'en ai assez d'être sa marionnette. Alors j'exige :

_Détache-moi. Je te baiserai comme la chienne que tu es !_

_Patience avant ça je vais t'offrir le plus bel orgasme de ta vie._

Elle sort un flacon de gel lubrifiant m'en recouvre les testicules et masse ma rondelle. Je comprends alors ce qui va suivre. Il est vrai que c'est une expérience qui m'a toujours titillé, mais que jamais je n'ai osé tester. Je me mords les lèvres. La voit se relever, et s'équiper d'un double gode ceinture. Elle va elle aussi prendre son pied en m'explosant l'anus.

_Tu es prêt ?_

_Oui, mais peux tu couper la caméra ?_

_Non ça fait parti du marché. C'est à prendre ou à laisser !_

_Bon, je prends._

Elle fait pivoter la tête de lit afin que je me retourne, je suis à quatre pattes, prêt pour mon dépucelage anal. Elle gémie en faisant pénétrer en elle le gode qui lui est destiné, ajuste la ceinture. La taille du phallus qui va me remplir me semble immense, jamais il ne pourra rentrer, me dis-je.

_Ne t'inquiète pas je vais te montrer comment on peut s'éclater avec une telle pénétration._

_T'es sur que ce n'est pas trop gros ?_

_Laisses-toi aller._

Je ferme les yeux fais le vide en moi, après tout. Je risque quoi ? D'autre l'on fait avant moi et n'en sont pas mort. Des doigts jouent avec le gel sur mon entré qui se dilate et semble prête. Elle me pénètre lentement me caresse le corps et me masturbe au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'enfonce en moi. Je suis aux anges. La sensation de douleurs et faible par rapport aux ondes de plaisir qui m'envahissent. Je commence même sans m'en rendre compte à bouger pour que les coups soient plus profonds et plus rapides. Elle remet du gel pour que je ne sois pas irrité et me pilonne sans relâche.

_Alors ? dis moi que tu aimes ça dis moi qui est le maitre de tes désires les plus inavouables ?_

_C'est toi. J'aime ça, encore ! Je vais venir._

Nous arrivons au même moment à l'extase, nos corps semblent être transpercés d'une décharge électrique, sa main caresse mon gland qui dans le même instant à cracher une fois de plus ma semence sur l'édredon. Elle consent à libérer mes mains, je masse mes poignets douloureux. Son corps recouvert de sueur est étendu prés de moi. Je lui ôte l'accessoire phallique qui n'a permit de prendre mon pied.

_A moi de te remercier, pour ce moment magique, rappel moi quel est ton souhait ? Car comme tu peux le constater je suis de nouveau prés à recharger._

Alice entre alors dans la chambre, nue, une coupe de framboise à la main. Je me demande comment elle va réagir après tout cela ? Je veux m'excuser, mais elle me bâillonne de sa bouche. Ce baisé est le plus savoureux qu'elle m'a offert depuis bien longtemps. Ses mains et celles de mon amante parcourent mon corps. Je ne comprends plus rien tout ça n'as aucun sens ! Mais je me laisse aller dans l'ivresse de l'instant.

Je pétris les fesses de mon Alice, et gobe les seins de mon autre partenaire, dont le prénom ne me revient toujours pas. Leurs corps sont quasiment identiques, seule leurs chevelures et la couleur de leurs yeux sont différents. Je me souviens alors qu'Alice à une sœur que je n'avais encore pas rencontré.

_Bella, c'est ça ? Tu es…_

_Oui c'est ma jumelle tant que ça reste en famille tu es à moitié pardonné, mais vas devoir faire pénitence, et nous servir corps est âme. Car nous aussi nous avons des fantasmes inassouvis._

Je me flagellerais bien de ne pas avoir fais le rapprochement plus tôt. Ou alors que peut être si peut être que c'est pour ça que j'ai céder si facilement a la tentation. Car je voyais un peu de ma compagne en elle. Je retourne mon attention vers la femme de ma vie et l'observe.

Elle me présente la coupelle de framboise, et me montre ce qu'elle attend de moi. Je la regarde presser les fruits rouges pour obtenir un jus. Elle y trempe un pinceau et s'amuse à dessiner une fresque sur le corps sa complice. Elle s'exclame que son dessin est raté, et qu'il me faut l'effacer.

C'est avec gourmandise non dissimulée que ma langue j'efface les traits tracés. J'ai toujours adoré le gout acidulé des framboises. Mais je dois avouer que leurs gouts mélangé à celui de mes maitresses rendent leur peinture divine.

Pendant ce temps Alice choisie de reprendre ses expériences artistiques en me prenant pour toile vivante retouchant d'ici et delà le détail de ses coups de langue. Soudain un bruit me fait sursauter ma femme vient de jeter son pinceau au travers de la pièce. Et me regard de son air mutin :

_Mon chéri j'ai besoin d'un nouveau pinceau._

Sans hésiter je plonge mon membre hérité dans le sirop. Mais c'est Bella qui reprend les commandes. Elle guide mon sexe sur le corps de sa sœur. Mon sexe dégoulinant caresse le corps frémissant de ma femme lassant dans son sillage une trainé rougeâtre. Elle me guide jusqu'à son centre et pousse pour que je m'embroche dans l'antre accueillante de mon Alice. Je n'ai pas besoin de plus d'encouragement. Je vais et viens au creux de ses reins, pendant que sa sœur gobe ses seins leurs gémissement me donnent des ailes. Nous allons de l'un à l'autre ne laissant à aucun moment l'autre seul, ce mélange de corps dur suffisamment assez longtemps pour calmer les effets de ce cachet de viagra qui m'a été administré.

Je suis comblé et heureux d'avoir retrouvé ma bien aimée, pour un avenir remplis de promesses sans cachoteries avenir, pour mon plus grand plaisir.

Quand je réussis à reprendre mon souffle je réussis à articuler.

_Je suis en train de rêver n'est-ce pas ? _

Alice et Bella me pincent, pour me prouver le contraire.

_Ne t'avise plus de me cacher quoique se soit Jasper. Sinon je te promets que la punition sera beaucoup moins agréable. Et tu devras nous recommander à ton agents, nous sommes plutôt de bonnes actrices tu ne trouves pas ? _

_Bien sur je suis prêt à tout pour me faire pardonner. Tu veux un rôle hard, avec ta sœurette ?_

_Pourquoi pas ? Qu'en penses-tu Bella ?_

Nous nous mettons à rire de bon cœur, elles finissent par se blottir tout contre moi, avant de sombrer moi aussi dans les bras de Morphée, je me mets à sourire aux anges en me rappelant que des petits carnets, j'ai noircie plus d'un. Ils sontremplis d'expériences inavouées, qui je l'espère deviendrons bientôt réalité. J'embrasse les deux femmes qui font partie de mon histoire, et sombre pour regagner des forces.


End file.
